<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Rule of Thumb by imma_redshirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497615">A Good Rule of Thumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt'>imma_redshirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hutts (Star Wars), M/M, Slave Trade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The general rule of thumb was to avoid crossing paths with bounty hunters.</p><p>Luke tries to follow that rule of thumb. He really does. </p><p>...For the most part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Rule of Thumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a oneshot. And then the plot was like, "No, this is gonna be not a oneshot." So that happened.</p><p>This happens before the Mandalorian season 1 and... like, somewhere before A New Hope but I'm not too clear on the timeline yet because I'm not too clear on much of Star Wars timelines anyway.</p><p>More characters to be added as they appear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke had seen his fair share of bounty hunters. He lived in Hutt space, on Tatooine, near the seediest port cities on the planet--it was hard to go a few standard days without seeing a hunter being menacing in a cantina or chasing someone down in a side alley. But he’d never interacted with any himself. </p><p>...well, not intentionally, anyway, and not if he could help it. </p><p>The general rule of thumb was to avoid crossing paths with one. There were, of course, some exceptions to that rule of thumb, the most common of those being to avoid bounty hunters unless they had business to conduct with you. In which case, please do--the good ones paid well and were sometimes even pretty honorable, not to mention cooperation lessened the chances of gaining a blaster wound in your forehead by a considerable amount. </p><p>It was very much advisable though to completely avoid interacting with bounty hunters at all if you yourself were business that needed conducting. That was common sense. Even kids toddling around on moisture farms knew that if a hunter had a puck with a blue holo of your face, you better find a nondescript sand dune to hide under for a while or catch the first transport off the planet, otherwise you’d be spending some time stuck in a big ol’ slab of carbonite.</p><p>Or just, you know, dead.</p><p>So, if you <em>could</em> avoid bumping into one, it was best to just do that.</p><p>Not the easiest thing to do in a place like Mos Eisley, but Luke had spent the past 20 years managing to keep off of most hunters’ bad sides and out of much of the crossfire and was still pretty much alive and mostly unharmed. And he’d planned to keep up that good luck streak when he and Uncle Owen piloted his X-34 in to run some errnds </p><p>Unfortunately, things happen. As they do.</p><p>Luke normally tried very hard to follow the rule of thumb. He really did. But it was a little hard to avoid bumping into a bounty hunter, you see, when you and a bounty hunter were trapped together in a dark cave with a mildly annoyed, sizeable canyon krayt dragon squatting by the only way out.</p><p>And it was <em>really</em> hard to avoid bumping into one when the cave you were both stuck in was more of a hole in a cliff wall and there was just enough room to sit shoulder-to-shouler and practically hip-to-hip and--actually, Luke was nearly in the guy’s lap, which might have been more exciting if the stranger wasn’t a surly bounty hunter who was already annoyed with him.</p><p>And if there wasn’t also a krayt dragon blocking their only way out. That definitely dampened the mood a bit.</p><p>The only silver lining Luke could see in this situation was that if he managed to avoid being shot or eaten (or both) and made it out of the cave alive enough to talk to Uncle Owen, he would be able to say with the utmost confidence that this whole thing had <em>not</em> been his fault.</p><p>... he just had to not mention the fact that he had most definitely purposefully talked to the bounty hunter in one of the worst cantinas in town and offered to help the guy in the first place. </p><p>That was unfortunately very much a thing he had done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The krayt dragon mentioned is definitely not the big thing from season two. It's a canyon dragon, which Wookiepedia says is smaller, which is good, because I don't think these two would survive on their own after making the big one mad. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>